Within The Veil
by RauserAddron
Summary: The Warden-Commander, after defeating the impending Blight, goes to Justice with an offer: to be a vessel for the benevolent spirit. Later, he vanishes without a trace. Meanwhile, his Ferelden allies and fellow recruited Grey Wardens join forces to stop a dark force that appears to have torn itself from the Fade. AU, Post-Awakening. Disregards DA:2. Temporary Hiatus.


"Wait, Justice!" he yells out, turning around and following the vessel of the Spirit, whose glazed eyes simply looks at the elf before him.

"What is it that you wish, mortal?" he asks calmly, taking in the partly exhausted appearance of Commander of the Grey. The spirit doesn't blame him for looking unquestionably grim. The elf takes in a deep breath and looks at the walking corpse in front of him.

"You do not need to wander the physical world like a shadow," says the Warden, putting on a more composed look as he continues giving eye contact. "Until we find a way for you to return to the Fade—" he breathes heavily again. "—I will be your host."

The spirit of Justice is taken aback, and the body shifts uncomfortably. _Someone.. offering himself to a spirit? Unheard of._

"Why do you propose?" Justice asks back in Kristoff's voice, as calmly as one could. The elven Commander simply smiles and shatters his composed look as quickly as he has created it.

"Because I owe you."

A simple answer, but not enough, thinks Justice, taking in his ally's offer. The vessel stares blankly at his acquaintance.

"And you are, indeed, a friend." The elf takes his bow and arrow and encases it behind him, waiting for a response.

Justice gazes at the rogue's grey eyes, orbs that are shining with pure sincerity. He places a finger on his chin and contemplates. The Warden considers him more than an acquaintance, and he seems to be utterly eager to help the spirit in his troubles. He looks away, and sheathes his sword. He looks at the Warden once again.

Then, simply as he does, he nods slowly.

They will see what happens soon.

* * *

><p>Anders gawks at Theron, staff clattering to the floor as the mage is left speechless at his commander's plan.<p>

They are standing inside a small tower without any other human presence inside. The apostate and elf only keep looking into each other's eyes.

The Commander's eyes flash with determination, and Anders sighs. _Such a brave man he always is, sometimes even stubborn_, the mage thinks to himself.

"You will not tell anyone else about this," orders Theron sternly. Anders crouches down to pick up his staff, and nods, trying to hide his daunt.

As the Commander gives a slight smile and walks away into the outside world, Anders loses his composure and collapses, knees no longer supporting his weight. He stares at the closed door dreadfully.

* * *

><p>Kristoff's body collapses in front of Aura, smiling, as the widow weeps uncontrollably, kneeling in front of the body of her long-lost beloved.<p>

Theron watches, emotionless, bow strapped on his back, and turns away without looking back. His light footsteps can be heard echoing in the silence of the city.

Velanna only observes, horror crossing her strong features. She bites her lip and shoots a glance at the Warden-Commander leaving.

Anders is morally conflicted, but holds his ground, gazing at the scene before him.

Even though everyone else watches only with mild to no interest, all of them are certain that not everything is going to be the same.

Velanna decides to question the Warden-Commander upon returning to the palace.

* * *

><p>"I overheard, <em>Theron<em>," she hisses, calling the commander by his first name. She is angry on how he, of all people, did not put his trust into one of his kind.

He looks away and closes his eyes.

_This was your decision, and yours alone,_Justice whispers in his mind.

He finds himself agreeing to the spirit's thoughts.

"It was the only way, Velanna," he finally says, not looking her in the eyes. "If I told you this, I know that you will stop me the instant the words spill out of my mouth."

The Keeper does not say a word, but her eyes show that she knows that he is right. She stops protesting.

* * *

><p>Anders stares at the scrolls and books he has read. They all covered the same topic: of Fade spirits and their hosts. He only wants to support both Justice and Theron.<p>

Velanna follows suit, staring at a parchment and pulling out another book.

"It's a good thing to have you—"

"Shut up."

Anders only reads the scroll he holds in his hand without retorting.

"I know him, long before he went with them," she mutters softly in a way that her words are almost inaudible.

The door to the library opens, and Nathaniel appears, clad in his leather armor.

"The Warden-Commander says he will go and visit Denerim," he announces uneasily, looking at the two mages who are profusely reading.

"We heard."

Nathaniel doesn't recognize who said it, but he nods in acknowledgement and leaves, not wanting to be at the mercy of two angry mages.

Anders' eyes stops at an excerpt of the scroll he was reading.

"Demons can be forcefully removed from the host. Spirits are another matter. The only way to remove a spirit..."

Velanna looks up at the apostate, who is intently following through his scroll. She narrows her eyes.

"..Is with either the Spirit or host's consent."

He drops the scroll.

"We can help Justice by returning it to the Fade, not becoming a vessel!" Anders grunts, dropping to the floor to gather the fallen scroll.

"I understand," replies Velanna, hands on the table. "I can't believe he's that idiotic."

"Good thing to know I'm not the only one who is objecting," Anders mumbles, before remembering Theron's visit to Denerim. "Justice is stuck in the mortal realms, sure, but Theron could easily go to the Circle and ask for lyrium to make a portal to the Fade."

"I hardly believe they'll listen to you," Velanna retorts, with the knowledge that Anders, as an apostate, is not accepted into the Circle.

Anders, ignoring Velanna's previous comment, orders the books and scrolls, but not without muttering.

"He says he'll go to Denerim first when he can travel to the Tower to help Justice."

"What is your knowledge on the Fade spirits?" Velanna asks suddenly, eyebrow raised.

Anders finishes piling the books and stares at the Dalish Keeper with an incomprehensible look.

"I have read about them before, but I wasn't what you would call the experienced type," he begins, absentmindedly wiping his hands on the robe to brush off dust. "I crossed paths with them without me even caring."

He blinks at the sight of Velanna sighing, the elf returning the remaining books back where she took them.

"Have you heard of an Eluvian?" she inquires as Anders is mid-task.

Anders frowns. He has never read them, or even encountered the word.

"...They were a gateway to the Fade."

_Gateway. Fade._ Something in his mind clicks, and he is jolted out of his thoughts. He locks eye contact with the female mage.

"Are you saying that we can find one to help Theron and Justice?"

Her usually stern mask breaks to give a slight smile.

"Indeed I am, _Anders._"

His lips twitch slightly in return, his hands returning to the pile of scrolls on the table.

Grey Wardens support their allies. This time, they'll return the favor.

* * *

><p>End prologue.<p>

A/N: There are major changes in the lore of the Wardens, and, as evident by the direction this story will go to, will not be compliant to Dragon Age 2. Therefore it can be said that Hawke will not play a part in this. Forgive the lack of paragraph lines. I wrote this over my mobile phone.

Updates will be very sporadic. I am often swamped in real life.

Dragon Age © BioWare

I own neither the game nor the company.


End file.
